fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aikoshoku Mimi
Personality Mimi is the one of the cures & she is the leader in Magilika Pretty Cure!. She is most intelligent, bright, & cheerful president is Shine Academy. Her family is very rich but she is very helpful. She is represented by rainbow & messenger of Gods. Her powers are gotten by colors & heart. History Coming Soon Appearance Mimi has a long to waist, light pink hair and added with white headband. She had light pink eyes. She wears pink dress with white puffsleeves, & pink accents on dress & sleeves. She had white socks & pink shoes. As her second outfit, she wears pink floral tank dress with frills along to topped with heart-printed magenta bolero, fucshia leggings, and light pink sandals. As Cure Iris, Her hair is more curly & longer but her hair changes to blonde and ponytailed braids with pink ribbon and rubelite heart jewel at the center. Her eyes are similar. She had pink hoop earrings with heart-shaped rubilite beads. And a pink choker with rubilite accents. She had an strapless dress at top with a full of rubilite jewels & beads. At her skirt, she had light pink, dark pink, & white frills & fringes. She had a ribboned pink, dark pink & light pink ribboned armwarmers & heels with pink ribbon at center. Her Imagine Commune hangs in her left wrist. At princess form, she had a rubelite tiara and along that tiara in queen form, she had an giant pink wings. In her super form in movie, her hairstyle was resemble to Cure Peach, Cure Melody, & Cure Lovely's Lollipop HipHop's. She had a white hoop earrings with pink star beads and a rose-colored choker with pink star at center. She wears a magenta shirt with pinkish white V-tank, peach denim skirt with fucshia frills, long pink leggings, light pink puffy socks, and dark pink snickers with white & peach accents & details. She had big angel wings with pink riboons & accents. Her form is Couture Patchwork Sparkle. Relationships Roman-''' She will carefree to him. 'Greek-' She will cutes her smile. 'Aikoshoku Koko-' She was very crush on him. 'Himitsukoi Akara-' She are becoming frriendship to me. 'Kokoda Yume-' She tolds her about dreams. 'Koikuro Liona ''(Illumina) -''' She was very rude to her. She disguised as illuminata. 'Daichi Miyu-' She is becoming sister because she had no live. Cure Iris '''The myth of rainbow, Cure Iris! ダ ミット ンオ レインボ, キュア アイリス! Da mitto no reinbo, Kyua Airisu! Cure Iris is Mimi's cure ego. Her powers are rainbow. Attacks Iris Dream Rainbow Blast Etymology 'Ai (アイ)-' means love. She loves to her family, friends, & neighbors. 'Koshoku (コショク)-' means pink. She is her favorite color & her theme color. 'Mimi (ミミ)-' Mi ( ミ ) translates to "beauty", mi ( ミ ) has no specific pronunciation and is only used to indicate that the syllable that came before it is repeated 'Cure Iris-' means rainbow. She reflects the colors in the heart. In Roman mythology, it means rainbow & messenger of gods. By the User: LeenaCandy's second season due to colors itself. Trivia *Her voice actor/actress had voice of Cure Fortune's seiyuu. *She is very similar to Aida Mana: **Both are lead cures. **Both are pink cures. **Both had pink in eye color. **Both had pink hair in civilian form. **Both had blonde hair in cure form. **Both are very smart & good in studying. **Both are president in Academy. **Both are bright, cheerful & intelligent. *She is first lead pink cure had very smart. *She is first lead cure had her family is very rich. *Her hair color was light pink to platinum blonde due that resemble the haircolor to Cure Rhythm's. **Unlike Miyu, Momoko, & Yumeko had changes from light pink to dark magenta hair. *She is the first lead cure had represented by rainbow. *She is first lead cure had brainwashed, and died but she flashback and transforms a super form in movie. Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Magilika Pretty Cure! Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:User: LeenaCandy-Cures